Doing It Right The Second Time Around
by notsofrilly
Summary: Harry and Tom have lost the Final Battle and have died. Fate gives them the opportunity to do it over again. They are now 4 years old in the 1930's. See them grow-up together and shake the wizarding world. Time travel
1. Chapter 1

PANT… PANT… PANT

Fifty order members surrounded us. All that was left of the Deatheaters was just the two of us – Tom and I. The final battle, the place were we were to triumph was over. They had lost. I can just imagine what will happen to all the dark witches and wizards that live in Britain. They would be prosecuted, books burned, any trace of dark magic would be destroyed. Everything we had fought for would be gone.

It's just Tom and me standing back to back. I reach over and grab Tom's free hand. We knew that we were about to die. No matter how powerful we were, we could never fight against these odds.

"I love you Tom"

"I love you too Harry"

The wands of the Order members glowed a sickly green and with the utterance of two short words, the world turned black.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of disinfectant. I knew that smell well from my time at Hogwarts. Opening my eyes I found myself in a cot with a nurse standing over me. She looked really pretty with flawless smooth white skin, bright red lipstick, and tightly curled brown hair like one of those dolled up women from the 20's. She even had a small nurse's hat that was perched precariously on the top of her head.

"Hello sweetheart, can you tell me were you are?"

"The hospital wing"

"Yes, you're at a hospital. You were found in the park covered in blood. Do you remember what happened to you?"

What's wrong with this woman? Doesn't she know who he was? The lightnight bolt scar should have given it away. I figure that if she doesn't know who I was, than their was no point telling her. "Umm, can you tell me what happened at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts, never heard of the place. Is that were your from? Funny name that is. Is that were your mommy is?" Ok, now I understand. She's a muggle. Time to fake it.

"Yeah, it's the school I go to. Can you tell me where I am and the date." Hopefully he hadn't been gone too long. If I had escaped the battle, maybe Tom did too.

"Well, my name is Rebecca Shriver and you are in London. You have been asleep for a very long time. It's 10 o'clock in the morning of June 15th

* * *

Harry was officially freaked out. It didn't take long to get all the information he needed from Rebecca. It seemed like he had transported himself back 70 years and was now in the body of a four year old. Weird things always happened to him when he got hit by the Avada Kadavera. Good news, it seemed like Tom was alive even it he was also in the body of a four year old and wouldn't know him. He could be Tom's guardian angel or something. Be his best friend and keep him from doing something stupid like inciting the suspicions of Dumbledore or making too many Horcruxes.

It wasn't hard to convince the doctors and police officers that he was just an innocent orphan boy and with a little bit of mental nudging with legitimacy, he was heading off to Wool's Orphanage. It really was a sorry place. Real dull and gloomy. Why anyone would want to live there was a mystery to him (not that most of the orphans got a choice).

Meeting Ms. Cole was enlightening. It was obvious that she had just gotten the job. She was so excited to "help the poor dears". Harry wondered when she lost her naivety and started keeping all the donation money for herself.

"Well Harrison, you're going to have a lot of fun here. There are many kids your age so will make lots of friends to play with" she squealed. She led him into a playroom with maybe twenty children on the floor playing with blocks and handmade dolls. "Everyone, this is Harrison Potter. He will be living with us from now on" she announced. "Harry this is Dennis, Amy, Natalie, her brother Nate, Anna…" and the list went on. Why she thought he would remember all these children's names was beyond him. All he wanted to see was Tom. After she finished listing all the children, Harry said "Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you. Is that everyone?"

The children gathered around him in a huddle. A snotty nose kid whispered "Yeah, that's everyone except _The Demon_."Harry arched his eyebrow. Why did he have the feeling that he knew who The Demon was? "Nobody knows his name but he always comes downstairs for food. Otherwise he's in the dormitory closet reading." Harry rolled his eyes; of course Mr. Hot-and-sexy-genius-boy could read at the age of four. Harry decided that he would play with the other kids for now and meet with Tom during lunch.

By the time lunch arrived, Harry was starving. The food at the hospital was barely edible so anything that didn't look like cat sick was going to be appreciated. When entering the mess area, it wasn't hard to pick out Tom. He was the first one there and had an entire table to himself. It seemed like he was already done and was heading out the door. Harry decided that missing one meal was worth getting to meet Tom privately for the first time, Harry followed him.

Outside, Tom was walking down to the playground with a book under his arm. Harry ran to catch up to him and yelled out "HEY!"

Tom stopped and turned around as Harry caught up with him. Grinning Harry extended his hand and said "Hi, I'm –"

"Harry?" Tom breathed out his eyes wide. He had dropped the book on the ground and he stood there stock still.

Harry also stood still "Tom, do you recognize me?" Harry asked tentatively not daring to breath.

"Are you really my Harry?" Tom asked still shocked

"Yes Tom, it's me." Harry's face was streaming with tears. Then his tackled Tom and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Harry. What are you doing here?" Tom asked running his fingers through Harry's hair. "How are you here?"

"I don't know. All I remember is the AK then I woke up in a hospital…" and Harry proceeded to tell Tom of his stay in 1930, "and now I'm here with you."

They sat quietly for a time each in their own individual thoughts.

"I woke up at my birth. I… I got to see my mother." Tom revealed half smiling

"That's great Tom"

"I wish I could have done something for her"

"I know if you had the power you would have but it's all in the past now…"

"But its not. We came back. At first I thought we could only travel our spirits back to our younger body but now that you're here, it proves that we can completely travel back even before we were born. Don't you see, I can save my mother!" Tom exclaimed with fire burning in his eyes

Harry grabbed his face "Tom Stop. We got hit by the _Avada Kadavera_. We don't know how this happened or how to duplicate it. What are you going to do, throw an AK at me!?"

Tom looked down half sheepish half disappointed. "I guess you're right, I just wish we could test it."

"Well we can't, at least not safely. For all we know we may not be in the past but in an alternative universe. I rather not throw an AK at you, but we can study it and if you find a way to travel time, I will help you."

"OK" Tom whispered

"So… what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I was going to wait until my Hogwarts letter to go back to the wizarding world. I can't really gather followers until then"

"Your right, who's going to take orders from a 4 year old" Harry laughed

Tom gave a lopsided grin, "well that was the plan. I've been making plans on how to make the war end faster. Since Grindelwald is the current Dark Lord, if I kill him instead of Dumbledore, I get the prestige and Dumbles gets left in the dust."

Harry laughed, "That sounds good, but what about me?"

"I was going to make good friends with Charles Potter, your grandfather, guide James to Lily and when you were born, fake a soul mate bond and claim you for myself. I could have also made you a horcrux again."

"So I wasn't going to get a choice?" Harry pouted.

'Grey eyes searched emerald, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry sighed and plopped his head on Tom's shoulder, "Not really and if we ever find ourselves in this situation again and the other one is not here, let's both do the same thing."

"You mean that you will claim me if you come back in time and I don't remember you?"

"Yeah and I'll take you out of this awful orphanage."

"Deal" and they sealed the deal with a chaste kiss.

"I was going to tell you when you were 15 or so about our previous life and let you chose."

"Well, that's good to know" Harry replied with relief.

Just then Harry's stomach rumbled. "I guess I should have eaten" he said with a read face.

"You haven't eaten!?" Tom yelled jumping up "Harry, you can't miss a meal there. They don't feed us enough as it is and now lunch is over."

"Tom, it's fine."

"It is not fine. When I asked you to marry me I promised that you would want for nothing. That I would provide for you. That you would never be mistreated or starved again"

"It's fine"

"No! We can't stay here. I don't mind being here alone but my fiancé will not grow up here!"

"Where will we go? There's nowhere to go"

"The wizarding world. I'm the heir of Slytherin. I'll get into the Slytherin vaults" Tom started pacing

"Fine, we have money, but where will we live it not the orphanage?"

"Slytherin Citadel or Esmee Cottage"

"They're not going to let two 4 year olds live by themselves, especially the heir of Slytherin. We'll be found out once we get to Hogwarts and I don't trust anyone to become our guardian"

"We'll think about that when we get there. For now let us get out of this place" Tom turned on his heel and headed towards the orphanage.

* * *

Getting to Diagon Alley wasn't hard. Being 4 years old, their magical core was not developed enough the handle apparition but some compulsion charms on and unsuspecting muggle was doable. The alley was different than what Harry remembered it. Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions wasn't there and Florean Fortescue looked a lot younger. Gringotts was just as intimidating as ever. After Tom had proven his parseltongue ability to the goblin teller and they were led to an antechamber. There sat Ragnok the head of the bank.

"Gringotts has been waiting for this day for almost a thousand years"

"You've been waiting for the heir of Slytherin for that long?" Tom asked with a mug smile on his face

Harry slapped him upside the head, "Please deflate your ego before you float away. I don't want to have to tether you to the floor."

Tom rubbed the back of his head scowling while Harry looked unimpressed.

Harry cleared his throat, "Excuse me, why is this day so important?"

"Well, you see child, a thousand years ago, the four founders of Hogwarts walked into the bank to make their will. They stated that on this day, two boys, one speaking parseltongue would be the beneficiaries of this will."

Tom and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes

"How did they know?"

"It's common knowledge that Lady Ravenclaw was a Seer. I suppose she knew that you would need help and prepared for it."

That's when Tom took the lead, "What does the will dictate?"

* * *

**The Will**

I Salazar Slytherin sound in body, mind and soul…

I Rowena Ravenclaw sound in body, mind and soul…

I Godric Gryffindor sound in body, mind and soul…

I Helga Hufflepuff sound in body, mind and soul…

On this day of the 13th of March in the year 501 AM (After Merlin)

Wish to impart our worldly possessions to our acknowledged heirs Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

On the 1st of March Rowena Ravenclaw had a vision. It showed two young boys who needed to escape their current residence. It showed that these boys were blood descendants of Salazar and Rowena. Another vision showed the standards of Hogwarts had fallen and dark time were near.

We, the Founders of Hogwarts have named Tom and Harry the heirs of Hogwarts and will receive full access to our vaults and any titles that come with it. In our vaults you will find 4 vials of blood. These vials are too be used to blood adopt you to us. Tom will use the Slytherin and Hufflepuff blood and will be hence forth be known as Marlo Halldor Hufflepuff-Slytherin. Harry will use the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw blood and will be hence forth be known as Harrison Roren Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.

Until their eleventh birthday when they will be emancipated, they will live with a guardian of our choosing.

Stipulations: Said heirs must enter Gringotts on May 12th of 1930 and one of them must demonstrate the ability of parseltongue. They must also swear an oath to protect Hogwarts and its students with their lives. If both said heirs adhere to these stipulations, they will inherit

* * *

"Do you accept?"

"That depends" Tom stated a distant look in his eyes. He seemed to be processing what the will stated and who it would benefit/harm them, "Who will be our guardian?"

Ragnok shuffled some papers, "They listed three names. We contacted them and are getting an answer as we speak. The most promising are the Flamels. If they refuse, than a Vampire coven leader that Slytherin knew personally. If he refuses than a Roman scholar/philosopher that is over 700 years old. She is the great-great-grandchild of one of Ravenclaw's closest friends."

Tom and Harry turn to look at each other. After 15 minutes of telepathic conversation Tom says, "We accept."

* * *

**Confused on their new middle names. I really wanted to give them a middle name but didn't think that James or Marvolo would do. I decided that Halldor would be Hufflepuff's fathers name and Roran would be Ravenclaw's fathers name. Not really important, but I had the urge to give them a cool middle name.**

**Please Review**


End file.
